


Pretty in a Hotel Bar

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: hanzo76shipweek 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, First Meetings, Hair-pulling, M/M, Not much plot anyway, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, hanzo76shipweek, introspective Hanzo while he gets plowed against a wall, meet and fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Hanzo76 week day 1 Prompt - Firsts. "“I’ve got you in my sights,” he heard growled out, head whipping to the side in time to watch the thugs turn and drop to the ground, blood splattering the ground and himself as a red visor blinked into view, slow footsteps echoing ominously enough to send the rest of them running."





	Pretty in a Hotel Bar

Hanzo hadn’t been expecting to be cornered. He had been foolish, cocky this time as he was backed into a corner, only one scatter arrow left and watching as the thugs were closing in. Stupid. 

He’d been stupid. 

If he made it out of this alive he was going to…

“ _ I’ve got you in my sights _ ,” he heard growled out, head whipping to the side in time to watch the thugs turn and drop to the ground, blood splattering the ground and himself as a red visor blinked into view, slow footsteps echoing ominously enough to send the rest of them running. 

Hanzo himself felt a chill work through him as the vigilante came into view. 

Soldier 76. He’d heard the name in the news. Seen sketches, but he had never expected the man to be here in Japan. Last he’d heard the Soldier was in Mexico, clearing out some gang. He pulled his last arrow free, loading it and aiming. 

“Stop!” he shouted, not wanting to shoot his savior if he didn’t have to. The Soldier stopped, pulse rifle slung low, before lifting it up to his shoulder, holding his free hand palm up, the street lamps catching his silver hair. 

76 kicked one of the bodies, revealing the outline of a UV tattoo that Hanzo had never really seen before. “Looks like you got mixed up with the wrong crowd, kid,” the soldier growled, a shiver racing down his spine. 76 pulled a familiar arrow from the back of his belt. “But you left me a good trail.” 

Hanzo caught movement, ducking forward to grab the arrow, and shoot it over 76’s shoulder and into the chest of an oncoming attacker. He was pressed up against the vigilante, panting, feeling the pulse rifle against his side, he would have done the same had the soldier gotten that close to him but the bullet didn’t fire. 

“Perhaps it is you who got mixed in with the wrong crowd,” Hanzo shot back, adrenaline spiking through his body. He turned his head slightly to look into the red visor, feeling the eyes beneath on his face, studying him and Hanzo is struck with a crazy thought. 

Crazier than he was used to. It was something Genji would have done in his youth, when he was alive and bright and vibrant. Something Hanzo, straightlaced and responsible would never, ever have done. 

But he wasn’t that Hanzo anymore. He was standing over the bodies of thugs from multiple countries, staring into a sharp red visor and pressed against the side of a man who had saved his life, a man whose life he had just saved. 

The soft, rolling laugh at what he had previously said slammed into him like rolling thunder and fuck it, just fuck it. 

“Always did have a habit of getting mixed in with a bad crowd,” that voice growled and Hanzo turned fully, tapping into a memory of something he’d seen long ago, his own voice dipping low as he moved closer to the vigilante, his exposed skin tingling in his touch-starved state. 

He was lonely. He was hurting still, aching and his hair was going grey like the silver mop on 76’s head and  _ dammit _ he wanted a moment to forget. 

“I don’t suppose either of us is the right kind of company either,” Hanzo breathed, feeling the older man jolt a little but not pull away, “but it can’t be all bad.”

Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe 76 was just as lonely as he was, maybe it was a mixture of everything but soon enough Hanzo found himself in a darker alleyway, that red visor gone from view, hidden in the folds of a blue and white jacket while his lips were captured harshly. 

And  _ fuck _ it was the best decision he’d made in years, his eyes rolling back as his hands tangled in 76’s short hair, kissing back for all he was worth as he was lifted against the wall, his legs linking around strong hips. God, this guy was strong if he was lifting him like this. Hell, he hadn’t even gotten a good look at the man’s face but he kissed like fire, the taste of gunpowder invading his mouth and lighting up his senses. 

He would have never done this in his youth, propositioned a stranger. He had always been more discreet in his dallying when it happened. But fuck this was too good, the pain in his muscles melting into a tense pressure as the vigilante pressed close to him, Hanzo’s hands flying to his jacket to unzip it at the very least. 

They wouldn’t be getting naked, he knew that much, but hell if he wasn’t getting his hands on what felt like  _ amazing _ muscles at least once. 

The darkness of the alley was comforting, passing lights of occasional cars throwing 76’s face into stark relief as he grappled with Hanzo’s top, pulling it down his shoulders so the brick of the building dug into the ninja’s shoulders, not enough detail to make out defined features but Hanzo could see a strong jaw and blue eyes and it was clear that under the scarring this was a handsome man weathered by time to be distinguished. 

Hanzo liked that. 

He locked his legs around 76 more firmly, tugging him into another rough kiss, nipping and sucking until he tasted blood with the gunpowder, the older man giving a moan of his own this time and grabbing his hips to grind trapped erections against each other. Hanzo tossed his head back, gasping, feeling teeth on his neck and collar, his own hands pulling at the other man’s shirt to sneak underneath the tight compression material and scratch at skin. He didn’t know exactly what he wanted, whether to slide to his knees and suck the other man off or get pushed into the wall and fucked through it but he wanted it, wanted fast and rough to shove the pain and all the thoughts from his mind and body, to fill him up with pleasure and gunpowder and that smoky voice. 

He moaned as he felt 76 suck a bruise into the skin above his left nipple, knowing the red would blend into the twisting blue and yellow. He’d never been harder in his life, never wanted it so badly in his life, he didn’t even know this man’s name but he was moaning for him already, feeling his pants being futzed with, rough English cursing making him laugh. 

“Fuck,” he moaned, laughing a little, the harsh consonant tripping over his tongue as he pulled a hand reluctantly away to get his pants open enough for large, calloused hands to grab his ass. When had 76 lost the gloves? Fuck it, he didn’t care. 

He was too busy going over the geometry of being fucked against an alley wall. He pulled at 76’s hair again to kiss him, wriggling in his grip, slowly being put down so his feet touched the ground and he dropped to his knees, panting as he tugged open the soldier’s belt and pants, licking his lips as he took a look at his cock, biting his lip. It was...bigger than the last time he’d been with a man. But not unmanageable. 

He felt a shockingly gentle hand in his hair, messing up his ribbon, making the silk slide free and his hair drape over his exposed and bruised shoulders and Hanzo took the tip in his mouth with a mewl, feeling lewd and shockingly  _ good _ about it as he did. 76 cursed above him, voice rough and shocked as Hanzo worked his way down, bobbing his head in slow motions to get used to the heavy feeling on his tongue, the salty taste of sweat and newly emerging pre-cum inundating his mouth and making him reach for his own cock to stroke it. 

He moaned around his mouthful, looking up at the man over him through his eyelashes, the blush on his own face turning hotter under that burning blue gaze. He could make out the scars that bisected 76’s face, they looked painful, deep but his intense eyes made Hanzo feel like he was on display, something to be admired. Hanzo hadn’t felt this shamelessly  _ sexual _ in….ever. There was a first time for everything and he twisted his tongue around the tip, trying to make the other cum in his mouth, stroking himself faster, pleasure sparking through him as the hand in his hair got tighter. 

He didn’t get very far before he was pulled up by his hair, moaning at the sting and the kisses along his mouth and jaw before he was turned around, hands pressed to the alley wall as slick fingers pressed against his opening. His head dipped between his arms, looking from below, noting the small bottle of gun oil that had been discarded. He panted loudly, moaning as a finger breached him, another hand coming to pull his hair and his head arched back, a cry coming from his throat. 

Fuck he liked that. 

Hanzo moaned as he felt teeth on his shoulder, another finger pressing inside, torturing his sweet spot as he tried to ride the fingers inside of him. It had been so long since he’d done this, had something in him, relief only found in quick moments when he felt safe. This was dangerous. 

He was about to be fucked in the open. In an alley. By a man who he didn’t even know. 

Hanzo felt his cock twitch roughly as those two fingers pressed into his prostate and he wailed, pre-cum dripping down to the ground, staining the top of his pants where they laid on the ground. He didn’t want to wait for a third, he wanted the stretch and the burn, the field of thoughts in his mind singed away. He reached between his legs, grabbing 76’s cock and stroking it roughly. 

“Fuck me,” he growled out, unsure if he said it in English or his native tongue but fuck if he cared. He  _ felt _ 76 growl more than he heard it, buried into the skin of his neck as he pulled back, grabbing the last of the gun oil and pouring it over himself, leaving Hanzo empty for only a moment before his leg was lifted, knee scraping the wall as he was pushed into firmly, but not callously. 

No it felt  _ amazing _ , slowly stretched wide, the burn sliding through him like liquid fire, making Hanzo cry out, hips rocking, wanting everything  _ now _ dammit! He wanted 76 to fuck him hard enough to leave an impression, to give Hanzo something to think on when his thoughts got too dark and he needed to keep himself afloat through the haze of alcohol and blood. He rocked back on the dick inside him, whining for more as the vigilante grabbed his hair again, tugging Hanzo’s head back against his shoulder as another rough cry came from his throat. 

“Hold still,” he growled out, turning his own head to kiss Hanzo rough and hard, devouring his sweet moans with his lips as he fucked into him hard and fast. He was only just grazing his prostate on each push but Hanzo was too keyed up to care, his thighs already shaking, the stimulation sinking into him and making his skin flush hot, spots of fire licking at his spine as he was rocked into. 

Hanzo pushed back as best he could, the leg held in the air by 76 shaking dramatically as his prostate was hit dead on, making him practically scream, his dick twitching and dripping a steady stream of pre-cum onto the ground as he was thoroughly ravaged. He pulled his mouth away from the other man to catch his breath, whining and trembling and trying to get more, harder, faster oh fuck please!

He didn’t know he was babbling out loud, but soon his leg was put down and he was bent over again, one hand gripping his hip hard enough to bruise as he was  _ slammed _ into hard enough to make him wail. Two thick fingers were pushed into his mouth and teeth branded electricity into the curving clouds of his tattoo, the skin there raised and sensitive as it was sucked on, dark spots added to the blue and gold and Hanzo felt himself drowning, sucking hard on those fingers, drool dripping down his chin. 

This was what he needed. 

But there was no way it could last long. 

Soon enough he was cumming untouched, eyes rolling back in his head as fireworks went off in his brain and making him scream and pant and whimper, wishing he had a name to sob out as his cum splashed on the ground and his own chest and the wall, pushed out even more as 76 snapped his hips harder and faster, chasing his own end. 

The teeth biting into the back of his neck and the feeling of the vigilante’s dick twitching inside of him, hot cum filling him up and dripping out sent him into a small, dry orgasm, legs shaking with the force of it all. He wasn’t expecting to be kissed in the aftermath, looking into those sharp blue eyes, moaning and wrecked and clenching around a steadily softening cock. 

He’d never done anything like this before, and he said as much. He wondered if he should do this more often. 

When they parted ways, Hanzo with a limp in his step and covered in bruises that burned sweetly he expected this to be the first and last time he saw Soldier 76. 

He wasn’t expecting to be introduced to the same man, two years later in Gibraltar by his brother. 

It was the first time he’s ever blushed that hard in his life. 

He blamed Genji. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for this rare pair. Follow my Genji blog at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com and ask for commission info!


End file.
